


not quite mistletoe

by fairyguk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seo Changbin-centric, Soft Seo Changbin, This is awful help, binsung, han jisung - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyguk/pseuds/fairyguk
Summary: in which seo changbin just wants his idiot boyfriend to stop working for just one second and get some fucking rest !





	not quite mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 11pm on christmas because i was tired and soft please don't hate me anyways binsung needs more fanfics that is all

It had been 3 weeks. 3 fucking weeks since Seo Changbin had last spent decent, quality time alone with his boyfriend. Of course he had understood at first, as a group they were busy wrapping up promotions for the year. Festivals and interviews and special stages but now? Half way through what was meant to be their christmas holiday? What the FUCK?

 

Han Jisung, God he drove Changbin insane.  _ Did he ever stop working? _ No, was the answer Changbin had come to realise just in case you were wondering. They were all staying in the dorms for most of the holidays, except for the day itself when most of the members were going to see their family (minus Chan and Felix and, of course, Jisung.)

 

They had argued about it a few days ago during a long bus journey back from a fansign. Changbin was mad Jisung wasn’t letting himself rest, Jisung was mad Changbin wasn’t letting him work.

 

“My parents are going back to Malaysia Changbin! I’ll be gone for almost a week!”

 

“Yeah and? You need the break you crackhead!”

 

It had ended in Jisung leaving Changbin to sit on his own and flinging himself into the seat next to Chan in a huff. It hadn’t been brought up since then.

 

So Jisung was planning to stay in the dorms all holiday except for one lunch with his parents just before their flight. Changbin’s boyfriend was an idiot. 

 

So 3 weeks, their only interactions being quick hugs and kisses in passing or being together whilst in the studio but Chan was always there with them. On car journeys they got to actually talk for a bit but the other members were always present and at night Jisung was either working or too tired to actually function as a normal human being, either falling asleep at his computer keyboard or on Changbin’s bed (it was closer when he got back to the dorm, he claimed.)

 

It was safe to say that Changbin missed Jisung, and he wasn’t the kind of person to just sit back and expect all his problems to just sort themselves out on their own. He was going to do something special, something that would tear Jisung’s attention away from his work long enough to get a damn break (ideally spent with Changbin.)

 

It was nearly midnight on Christmas Eve when Changbin barged into 3RACHA’s shared studio, neatly wrapped present in hand. Jisung jumped out of his chair, eyes wide like a rabbit that had been caught in headlights. He was always quite jumpy, even more so when tired.

 

Changbin embraced him in a warm hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead. No matter what the younger said, they were basically the same height. Changbin refused to be the smallest in the group. 

 

Jisung hugged him back, but then pushed him back to look at him obviously confused. “Why are you here? What’s that?” He said pointing to the gift Changbin was still holding. 

 

“It’s obviously a present Jisung come on” Changbin rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep up the mocking tone for too long. “Go on, open it!”

 

“But it’s not christmas?” Changbin could see Jisung quickly check the clock on the wall to make sure it wasn’t past midnight yet. Idiot, don’t ever lose track of time. That’s how you end up producing all night and ending up with no sleep. Changbin had done it enough times to know by now.

 

“Well yeah but I have other plans for christmas. Open this a bit early, it’s not long now is it?”

 

Jisung still looked dubious but was clearly too exhausted to argue. He took the box from Changbin and sat back down in his chair, spinning it around to face the older. He paused just as he was about to tear the wrapping and looked up at Changbin. “Thank you. I didn’t mean to sound rude.”

 

Changbin grinned back. He didn’t mind. Jisung got a bit blunt when he was sleepy. Plus, how could he be mad with him right now? He looked irritatingly adorable staring up at him with those big eyes again as if scared he had hurt Changbin. “No don’t worry! You didn’t offend me at all. Go ahead, dumbass- open it!” 

 

He waits for Jisung to rip through the packaging and tries to see the expression on his boyfriend’s face when he pulls out the tiny-

 

“Bonsai tree? You got me a bonsai tree?” Changbin almost panics seeing the confusion in Jisung’s expression and immediately leaps into an explanation.

 

“You told me once how you used to love the countryside when you were younger and you would help your parents in the garden often, and I know you don’t get the time or space to do any of that here and I just thought maybe you missed it? Plus the tree can be kept in the studio because I’ve given up trying to get you out of here to take breaks so your breaks can just be a few minutes to look after the plant. It’s not much but apparently they’re also meant to be really relaxing to be aro-”

 

Jisung interrupts his rambling on by pulling him down to kiss him and Changbin can feel him smile against his lips. He kisses him back until Jisung pulls away. “Thank you Bin. I was just a bit surprised- it’s not like anything I normally get.”

 

“If you want me to give it back and buy something better I can!” Changbin had been so sure of his idea just ten minutes ago but now he couldn’t stop doubting himself. 

 

“Don’t be an idiot Changbin I’m keeping this right here on the desk. I love it. Really, thank you.”   
  


This time Changbin pulled Jisung up onto his feet to kiss him, wrapping his tiny, hoodie-covered frame in his arms and pulling him close. Sure, Han Jisung was probably the most annoying person Changbin had ever met but he wouldn’t change a single part of him. Not for anything.

 

“You know if you’re going to buy your boyfriend a plant for christmas, mistletoe would probably be the more conventional way to go.”   
  


Changbin pretended to be offended before leaning back in towards Jisung, “I don’t think I need an excuse to kiss you.”

 

“Oh really?” He could see a slight blush forming on Jisung’s cheeks and noticed the way his breath hitched the tiniest amount. 

  
“Uh huh. If I want to kiss you I’ll kiss you. Don’t need a reason besides that.”

 

“You know that’s not really the whole point of mistlet-” Changbin shut him up for the final time with a much more serious kiss. It wasn’t as light and carefree as the last two. He wanted Jisung to know how much he meant to him. How special he was. He wanted Han Jisung to feel safe and loved and everything he deserved to feel and he wanted to tell Jisung all of this with this kiss. 

 

He felt Jisung giggle into the kiss and his heart pretty much exploded in his chest right then and there.  _ God,  _ that boy would be the death of him one day. 

 

Against the kiss he mumbled “Promise me you’ll rest tomorrow. Promise me at least tomorrow you’ll sleep and rest. Please Jisung.”

 

Jisung just nodded in response but Changbin knew he meant it. He pulled Jisung even closer (if that was even possible at this point) and the pair broke apart after what seemed like forever. Jisung buried his face into the crook of Changbin’s neck and Changbin could feel his soft breath against his skin sending shivers across his whole body. 

 

The baby bonsai tree was sat on the desk, almost as if it was watching them. Changbin felt a little bit more reassured knowing that as long as it was there, it would remind Jisung to stop his work every now and then even if only for a short amount of time. It was definitely a start.

 

Right now though? Seo Changbin was going to take his boyfriend back home for that long-awaited time together. “Merry Christmas baby” he whispered into Jisung’s hair, mostly to himself but he smiled when he heard Jisung’s indignant “you never call me baby” in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was for emma. happy christmas bby ily !!!  
> find me on instagram @bluejisung :)


End file.
